Another Stubborn Thief in the Cooper Gang
by escamval13
Summary: When a fox is forced and willing to help the Cooper Gang find the Clock-werk pieces again, what happens when she gets caught up in everything? Takes place in Band of Thieves and I EDITED it so please re-read and it is a Sly/OC Now Chapter 3!
1. Information

Name: Claire Bricker

Age:19

Animal: Red Vixen (like Carmelita's fur)

Hair: Long and Black with bangs that hang to the left (Her right)

Eyes: Bright (very unatural) green

Height: 5ft 7in

Weight: 117 lbs.

Clothes: Black slim shirt, brown jacket rolled up to her elbows and pants, black military boots

Fancy Clothes: Knee length royal blue dress with black heels

Skills: Speed, distractions,stealth, strenghth, gymnastics, tango

Weakness: Seeing innocent/friends hurt

Fur: Dark redish-brown with orange underbelly

Weapons: Claws and hook sword


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounters

* * *

><p>I mega-jumped onto the top of the apartments' roof. I stared down at my boots and looked down at the long distance to the ground. My right ear suddenly twitched as I heard sirens my right and saw a raccoon being chased by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. She's always in the news. "Freeze, Cooper!" I heard her yell. I looked at the raccoon again and it was THE Sly Cooper. I did admire the Cooper Clan's work. He stopped suddenly when he saw me. I smiled and took the opportunity to flash my claws. My claws had been replaced by the Clockwerk talons and a bit of the tail feathers. His eyes got wide then...well, I'm not really sure what happen. I heard Inspector Fox yell "I got you now, Ringtail". I looked at her then everything went black.<p>

I had a massive head-ache. " ...Inking, Sly? " I heard a kinda geeky voice. " Her claws are made of the talons! I'm sure of it, " Sly stated matter-of-factly. I then felt cold, hard, but gentle hands pick up my paw and start picking at it. When the person put my hand down, I crawled silently to the back of the...van, I think. " You're correct, Cooper. These are made from the Clockwerk talons AND a bit of the tail feathers, " I said with my Russian/Spanish accent instead of American or French. I then saw Cooper pass something to a turtle with glasses that obviously was the geek. I then realized that was my wallet. " Wha-? " I was speechless. I kept everything valuable in my boots. The turtle then began to type rapidly on his laptop. " Well if you know my name now then what's yours? " I asked to the turtle and the hippo driving. " Bentley, " The turtle just said boringly. I looked to the hippo. " I'm 'The Murray', Citizen ", the hippo flexed. I smiled, it is a little weird, but I could tell he was friendly. " I'm Claire...Bricker, " I said awkwardly. My ear then twitched when I heard whispering. I looked at Bentley who had a horrified expression on his face and Cooper who was just smirking. " What? " I asked. " You're wanted everywhere for thieving! " Bentley exclaimed. " No. It's just in the U.S., Russia, Italy, and the U.K. Nothing big, " I said simply. Bentley just stared at my like I was crazy and Sly just chuckled. " So you're the one who made off with all the Clockwerk parts, not the Klaww gang, " Bentley glared then added, " And the woman who got us framed ". I glared back then he started to shudder. The beauty of my eyes. " That's where you got it wrong, Turtle," I flicked his nose with my tail lightly.

" I'm just the niece of someone in the Klaww gang. And they really took off with the parts, " I explained. " So if you're not in the gang then why do you have pieces? " Sly asked. " My uncle has no other family members so he treats me like a princess and is always buying me things. I won't lie the new claws are very useful, " I smirked right when I said that last part, because secretly I was picking the lock to the back door. " And how's that? " Sly asked. " Like this, " I quickly grabbed my hook sword which was lying in the corner and opened the back doors and jumped out landing on all four by a dark alley in just a matter of seconds. I mega-jumped up to a roof and ran from there. I thought I was safe until I heard a voice. " You're not getting away with those Clockwerk parts! " Cooper shouted seriously which caused me to speed up. I then noticed a dead end coming up so I quickly jumped onto the wall which caused me to bounce back over Sly's head. He stood there shocked but snapped out of it quickly. I thought I had lost him, but I was then suddenly tackled to the ground. " This is gonna hurt us both the same, " Sly said looking guilty. " What are you- " I was going to question him when I saw him swing his cane back and everything went black..again.

I felt someone leaning over me so I quickly tried to lift my arm, but they were binned to my sides. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back. I quickly jumped to my feet even though I was laying flat on my back. " I need your claws, " Sly said. I sighed, " I couldn't give them to you even if I wanted to, Sly. These are stuck to my real ones and won't come off no matter what ". " Well then it's official, you're coming with us to steal back the rest of the Clockwerk parts, " Sly smirked. I looked at him as if he was crazy. " But- " I started but couldn't find away around it. I could escape if I wanted to, but I can see why he would want the Clockwerk parts. All you have to do is look at his history and boom. There you go. " Fine, since it'll help defeat Clockwerk, " I agreed then just sulked. " So where is your safe house anyways? " I asked. Murray looked at me threw one of his mirrors, Sly turned around to look at me from the front, and Bentley just stared at a little nervous. This could not be good...

A week in a van with three other people is not fun. " Неужели мы там еще? " I asked. Sly who was sitting in the back gaped at me. " We don't understand Russian...or Spanish, Claire, " Bentley reminded me. I groaned. " Que son criminales internacionales y sin embargo, que ni siquiera conocen los idiomas! " (Translation: Are we there yet?, You're international criminals and yet you don't even know any languages!) I shouted frustrated. Sly just continued to stare. " Are we there yet? " I whined. " Almost, " Murray answered. " I'm ready to fling myself out of this van- " I started to cry out, but then the car suddenly lurched forward. I then started to giggle. " What's so funny? " Bentley asked. I just shrugged. I can be a real child most of the time teehee. The ride was another hour long and as soon as it started to slow down, I leaped out the van. " Yes! Paris! ". I then looked at Bentley, " So who's our first victim? " . " Aren't you supposed to know that? " Sly asked. " Please, my uncle isn't dumb enough to actually trust me with that kind of information, " I flipped my hair back and jumped onto a low rooftop. " Who is your uncle anyways? " Murray asked. I hesitated, but finally said, " He's a tiger named Rajan ". There was silence for a few minutes before Bentley broke it. " In the van, I found out our first member of the Klaww gang, Dimitri. He was once a young passionate young art student, but when he tried to show off his talent, um the world wasn't quiet ready for his, art. Now he runs a night club in Paris and he does both shady back-alley crimes, and fine art". "Well, let's go...later. I'm done with being in that van, I'd rather walk!" I said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Please review - Val<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>We were finally outside Dimitri's nightclub after two hours of trying to 'convince' me to get back in the van (All they guys had to wrestle and chase me down to get me back in the van). "Alright, Claire, here is your binocucom," Bentley handed me mine which was black and an ear piece. I slipped on the ear piece and stuck the bincocum into my little back-pack that I kept securely strapped onto my thigh. "Now Sly, we need you to do some recon, Claire, you can deliver a painting to Dimitri's office, and then one of you can follow Dimitri," Bentley told us the plan. "I call it!" Sly and I shouted at the same time. I soon took of outside and fond the picture that looks like Sly. Of course. "Alright, Claire, you just need to take that painting to Dimitri's office. I bugged it with a chip so we can figure out what's going on in the inside. But make sure you don't take any damage to it," Bentley sounded it a little worried. "No se preocupe, Bentley. It'll go fine," I said quickly and then made my way to the open window. I slide right in and found myself in the nightclub with lasers and guards everywhere. I jumped away from the guards and danced gracefully around the lasers til I came to up to the chandelier. I walked up the line when I spotted an air vent. I kicked it open and crawled threw it. I was then in office with fish tanks and saw a painting. I switched them the I heard Bentley's voice, "If you can make it back safely to the safe house without getting hit by a guard then maybe we can sell it on thief net". Thief net? Hm.<p>

I quickly made my way back to the safe house to drop off the painting when I noticed Sly was already following Dimitri. I huffed loudly and kicked a chimney and just sulked inside the safe house. "Hey, Bentley?" I asked. "Hm?" Bentley said sliding up his glasses while he was typing away at his laptop. "How is that the van is so in public where everyone can see it, yet you have never gotten caught?" I asked randomly. Bentley was about to answer, but the door suddenly opened. I looked up to see Sly and he just smirked, grabbed a chair, and just faced me with that goofy, cocky, smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and just looked down at my paws that were settled in my lap. "You're slow and it's just sad since you've been all over the world," Sly chuckled.

I let a growl escape my throat and whacked him upside the head lightly, but hard enough to prove my anger. "Whatever. Bentley, where's Murray and what's our next job?" I asked fiddling with my bushy tail that kept waving in Sly's nose just to bother him. "Murray is taking down the alarm system around the night club. I need you to find away to get into the back of the night club, while Sly-", Bentley was cut off by Murray walking in. "Hey, Claire!" Murray yelled excitedly. "What's up, Murray?" I asked. "While I was on my way back and I was think that you remind me of Inspector Fox," Murray said. Hm, now that I think about we really do look a like. We're both Spanish foxes and we have the same fur tone color. "Huh. Okay, so when you get back, Claire, you and Sly will meet up to pick pocket the theater," Bentley finished. I quickly ran out of the safe house and climbed the pipe up to the rooftop. Suddenly out of nowhere a light purple (I thought it was pink at first) tigress appeared. Her hair was hidden by a red...scarf thing that was wrapped around her head with a small ruby hanging down in the middle of her forehead. She wore a short navy blue tank top with short brown shorts with a whip in one paw. "You're part of the Cooper Gang, aren't you?" she said in a British voice. I narrowed my eyes looking at her badge in her pocket. "Sort of. But you're a cop," I said.

She looked down and smirked, "Please, I led them here. I'm Neyla, by the way". "Claire Bricker," I answered hesitantly. Her eyes widen, "You're one of the most wanted criminals in the world! And by teaming up with the Cooper Gang! Carmelita will go bonkers". I smirked then remembered something. "How did you lead the Cooper Gang here?" I asked. "I left them a clue back in Cairo. I told them about the Klaww Gang," Neyla answered. I nodded but still it didn't make sense, "Why are you helping us out? You're the police and we are criminals". "I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what menace those Clockwerk parts are and I don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use," Neyla said sounding truthfully. "So what, it takes a thief to catch a thief?" I asked. "Something like that. But if I'm going to trust you in this case I need to know that you can keep up... literally," she said seriously. "Literally?" I asked. "Don't fall behind," Neyla said once more seriously then took off running in the other direction. I quickly followed, but wow she was really fast. We were both even; I wasn't behind, but I wasn't in fron either. It took a couple of minutes to get there while we walked over lines, went through guards, and she would hit everything that could be destroyed.

"Well done, Claire. We shall work well together. Now legally, I can't enter without a warrant, but I just so happen to have the key that a thief can use whenever she pleases," Neyla smirked. "You're are officially the coolest cop in the world. And we are absolutely going to work well together," I nodded and smiled. She looked at me then cocked her head to the side. "What?" I asked frowning. "You look a lot like Carmelita. Are you related?" Neyla asked. I shrugged, "I don't really know, but I guess it's a possibility". "Do you mind if I take a few hairs? We could do a DNA testing if you like," Neyla promised. I pulled out a couple of hairs and she slipped them into a plastic bag. "I'll see you around, Claire," Neyla waved good-bye and she left and I ran back to the safe house.

As crossed some wires to get to the theater, I saw Sly wasn't there yet. I smirked and stood there for a while before jumping a foot in the air while elbowing something, because I felt something around my waist. I turned around and saw Sly on the ground making a wheezy laugh. "You thought that you got here first," he said having trouble getting out. I stuck my tongue out at him and went through the window and into the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing and give me some thoughts or advice it would really help - Val<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>I heard my bincucom went off and Bentley's face appeared.<p>

_" Ok you two, there's the power boxes which route to the printing press area. To take care of them I need you to put a splice clip in those spotlights "._

" Sorry, Bentley, but those fans are spinning way to fast to walk on ". I said.

_" They can be slowed down from this control panel...but you'll have to do a lot of pickpocketing to get at. The guards are carrying special fragile keys that will be destroyed if you attack. Make sure you pickpocket their keys before you take those thugs out ". _Bentley explained then hung up.

I saw a guard in front of me with his pocket glowing blue. I crouched low to ground and pulled out my hook sword (AUTHOR'S NOTE; I changed her Information and now her weapon is hook sword). My ears began to bend back as I pick pocketed him. I grabbed a few a coins and grabbed a key. I quickly whacked him hard on the back and he disappeared into smoke. I heard a whistle behind me and saw Sly standing there clapping and smirking. I saw one of those hogs about to come up behind him, so I jumped through the air and tackled Sly to the ground rolling and nearly getting hit by a spotlight. I looked down and saw him giving me a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes, " Shut up and get down to business we still have to get the job done ". "You know you felt something too, baby," Sly said going the opposite direction behind a guard. I hid blush and went behind another guard. It was true though. I did feel something like butterflies. No, Claire, stop it. Feelings will have to wait and it was just spur of the moment kind of thing. I was about to attack another guard when Sly leaped in front of me, took the key, and climbed up the pole. I sighed and quickly followed after him. We inserted the keys into the locks and the fans stopped completely.

_"Look like the fans have stopped. Use them to get on the main chandelier and splice those wires"_ I heard Bentley say from my pocket.

We walked across them and climbed up to the chandelier. Sly pulled the lever and the spotlights quickly shot at the wall and then the control box. A couple of seconds later The spotlights were replaced with blue lights in the shape of The Cooper Gang calling card. Wow it was very big headed, but I it did look cool in a way. Sly saw me looking at them and chuckled. " You have a bigger ego then Bentley's brain " I said going out the window. I heard him chuckle again, but I ignored him. As I we were walking back I noticed someone standing on the rooftops in the distance. Neyla. " What's up? " Sly asked looking at me. " Come on, " I said doing a mega-jump towards Neyla withing two jumps, but for Sly, however, took a little bit longer." Ah Cooper, it's good to see you again, " Neyla said looking him. " Great another cop hot on my tail, " Sly said smirking. "Please. Like I told Claire earlier I led you here, " Neyla said but looking at me. " I'll explain later, Sly. Neyla, did you get the results? " I asked. " I did actually-" Neyla started but was cut off by Sly. "Wait? What results?" He asked seriously confused. " Она взяла тест на ДНК, чтобы- Sorry it happens on my moods but anyways she took a DNA test to see if I was related to Inspector Fox or not, " I explained quickly. " Anyways the results came back and you are not related to Old Iron-side, " She laughed at the nickname.

" Well it was good to see you again, Claire, but I must be going. I will see you around though, " Neyla then grabbed something and threw it at the ground and disappeared through a hole in the ground. " Wow, " I said. Sly then looked at me. " How did you and Neyla meet?" He asked. " When I found Bentley a way to get into the nightclub, I met Neyla and she showed me the way. She also told me what happen in Cairo and that she gave you a clue back there, " I explained. " So that was just a slip of the tongue? " He said putting the pieces together. " Yes, and she also said I look like Carmelita, so she took a DNA test, " I also told him. " And what do you think of her? " Sly asked. " I think that she can be trusted and she's the coolest cop ever, " I grinned. Sly then stared at me. " Where are you from? " He asked. " Russia, " I answered my accent coming out even more. Sly and I were now just sitting on the rooftops looking at the night sky. " Beautiful, isn't it? " Sly asked. I nodded. I looked into his eyes and they were big and round and beautiful. I was getting so lost in his gaze that I didn't even notice that we were both leaning in. Our lips were centimeters apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face. We were so close when I realized what was happening.

Right as he was about to close the gap between us, I backed away and jumped up while he mimicked my movements. I was about to head back to the safe house when I felt him grab my wrist. " Claire, what's wrong? " He asked looking at me confused. " Nothing. Just let me go. This was just a spur of the moment thing and besides you have something for Inspector Fox anyways, " I reminded him. I yanked my arm back and walked around to think. I made the right choice, right? You know that you are attracted to him but you will only be hurt. He loves Carmelita and he doesn't like you. He's Sly. And I'm not supposed to feel anything for anybody. Especially not love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but I did this chapter in a day and school having STAAR test this week don't forget to review or give me some helpful advice - Val <strong>


End file.
